1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a fracture fixation system including an orthopedic plate and associated fasteners for fastening the plate to the bone and tendons.
2. State of the Art
The proximal humerus comprises the upper portion of the humerus, i.e. upper arm of the human body, commonly known as the shoulder area. Fractures of the proximal humerus typically result from traumatic injuries such as sporting accidents and can be more frequent with age due to bone loss. Fractures of the proximal humerus are treated by exposing the fracture site and reducing the bone fracture and then placing a plate or other means onto the bone to fixate the fracture for healing in the reduced position. Reducing the fracture includes realigning and positioning the fractured portions of the bone to their original position or similar stable position. Fixating the fracture includes positioning a plate over the fractured portions and securing the plate onto the fractured bones and adjacent non-fractured bones with bone screws.
Conventional fixation plates have several shortcomings when applied to the proximal humerus. In general, they are not well shaped for the humeral anatomy, and when provided in a size necessary to provide the structural rigidity for stability of a humeral fracture are not easily shaped by the surgeon. Furthermore, such plates require large screws which do not provide purchase in underlying osteoporotic bone.
Two plates particularly contoured for the proximal humerus are the locking proximal humeral plate (LPHP) and PHILOS from Synthes of Paoli, Pa. These plates include a proximal head portion which receives several fixed angle fasteners which extend into the rounded head of the humerus perpendicular to the articular surface and threadably couple to the plate. Particularly in osteoporotic bone, there is a tendency for the fasteners to pierce the bone and enter the articular space between the head of the humerus and the shoulder socket which can cause significant irritation and potentially greater orthopedic damage. Such damage can interfere with, prolong, or prevent proper healing of the humeral fracture, in addition to causing the patient additional pain and the development of post-traumatic arthritis.